A Last Hoorah
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: Bella is on a road trip with a girl named Kendra and theres going to be trouble. Edwards angry, Alice's worried, Emmetts proud, and Bella s having the time of her life before death
1. Jelly Beans and Boyfriends

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or thing but the people and things you don't recognize.

WARNING!!

This may suck really bad but I had a dream about this last night so I just had to get it down before I forgot it so I just decided I might as well post it.

Prolog

"I swear that you have no idea what your talking about Kendra!" Page said shaking her head.

"And you do?"

"Of course every one like the red ones!" She snapped throwing a jelly been into my open mouth.

"Nah grape kicks cherry's ass out of the water any one could see that." I threw a purple one into her mouth.

"Grape is putrid I don't know what your talking about darling." She threw a green one and it bounced off my forehead.

"Yeah what ever you say pavs." It was her nick name for the longest time but only now that we were seventeen did we find out it was also an std.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked looking out the window to our sleepy little town.

"Well its seven o'clock now we could go see that movie?" I suggested shrugging my shoulders.

"I already saw it with Lambo." Pavs had two friends named Casey so we addressed her red haired Casey as Lambo. The other was Lesbo for obvious reasons. We had nothing against lesbianism but we preferred her not to hit on us considering we were both rather straight seeing as Pav's had a boyfriend and I just got out of a bad break up... a while back actually. He cheated on me with two other girls. Not exactly an up for the ego. But what ever he was annoying, short and he cut his sexy hair making him look like the ferret version of Draco Malfoy. Nah not even that more like a rat.

'Kandra...Kendra...KANDRA!"

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I said do you want to go for a walk? Im waiting for Ricco to call." She said getting to her feet. Couldn't she have chosen a boy with a better name? Every time I hear it I think of that movie me and Pavs watched. What was it called again? Oh yeah knock knock.

"Alright you can ditch me I know you want to." I smile at her popping a jelly bean in my mouth.

"Nah I made the plans I won't bail." She smiled even though I know she was thinking deep down if he booty calls me sayonara chica or some other phrase of language.

"I'll be cool with it I promise I'll probably just watch a movie or somthin." I smiled and she smiled back pulling out her phone and sending a quick txt.

"So the question is when are you going back into the dating field?"

"Never Im am very happy being single and banging double." I said laughing at my own wittiness. Sure I'd been getting my fair share of action and such but commitment was not my style as of resent.

"What ever you say but what about all the double dating we promised to do?" She pouted.

"Um...College I promise."

"Okay." Her phone rang and shake it went off into the darkness around us. "Hello? Ricco hi... You want to go out to dinner... Um... hold on." She gave me an I'm sorry look. I nodded. "Um... Yeah I'll be ready in an hour okay?" She asked and gave me a wave and started sprinting off toward her house. I shrugged and continued walking down the road smiling slightly. I opened my phone and started to send out the SOS for plans but every one was already booked with other people or their lovers and my lovers were all away on vacation or at sleep away camp. Losers.

My flip flops clacked on the ground and all of a sudden I saw a girl I didn't recognize right in front of me. She had long mahogany colored hair, and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans she must be sweating her ass off in this weather. Right next to her was very sexy looking silver volvo. Being the idiot I am I approached her. What I didn't know was how this decision would affect the rest of my summer...

AN/ I know that was really boring but I assure you it gets better and maybe even more interesting! REVIEW AND ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE IT WRITTEN DARLINGS!! - Demons Lolita :)


	2. Live Before You Die

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or thing but the people and things you don't recognize.

WARNING!!

This may suck really bad but I had a dream about this last night so I just had to get it down before I forgot it so I just decided I might as well post it.

Chapter 1

I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

"Edward I was-" Then she saw who she was talking to I assume. "Oh sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Edward I'm guessing?" I chuckled at how confused she looked.

"Yeah..." She turned bright red and I laughed a little more.

"What?" She looked even more confused and I laughed louder.

"Your expressions are funny." She scowled and I laughed more.

"I've been told." she muttered.

"Sorry I'll stop." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Um... Im Bella." She held out her hand to me.

"Kendra." I shook it and smiled. "Bella that's a really cool name."

"Well its really Isabella but I hate it so I just shortened it." She shrugged.

"Yeah Isabella's kinda...blah." She looked so lost. "Can I help you with anything Isabella."

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend. We ran out of gas so he went to get a tow-truck and told me to stay here and wait for him in the car because he could go faster with out me. Its to hot in the car though." She sighed.

"Your right." I wiped sweat off my brow. "Wana come to my house its right around the corner and I have ac." I cocked my head to the side. She seemed a little hesitant.

"If Edward gets back and I'm not here he'll be really mad." She looked nervous.

"Abusive boyfriend." I shook my head. "Been there done that get out of it before he gets really bad." She looked shocked.

"Edward would never hurt me. Well not purposefully." She said in a huff.

"Okay fair enough."

"He just has quite a temper." She shook her head.

"He sounds over protective." I snorted.

"Oh trust me he is." She sighed.

"Do you have a cell phone?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She said.

"If he wants to find you he can call you." I told her.

"Okay..." She turned and began walking with me.

"So where are you from?' I asked.

"Forks."

"You come from a utensil?"

"No." She laughed. "Its in Washington."

"Ah..." I nodded. "So what were you doing up here?" I asked.

"Me and Edward were going to visit my mom before we got married."

"MARRIED!?" I exclaimed.

"Don't rube it in." She mumbled.

"Your only like what eighteen." I said still in shock.

"I know but Edward is so old fashioned." She smiled as if I was missing some kind of inside joke.

"What like no sex till marrige." I laughed.

"Yeah..." She blushed.

"WHAT!!" I yelled again. "How do you people survive?"

"Not with out difficulty let me tell you."She put a hand over her face.

"I think my body would go into shock." She laughed.

"Sometimes I feel like Im going to combust. Some times and I just want him to touch me but he's always such a gentleman. And sometimes just want to be like hey Edward I know we agreed to no sex till the wedding but you know there are other things we can do."She was red faced by the time she was finished.

"So let me get this straight you've never been past second?" I chuckled.

"We haven't even been to second." She huffed. I couldn't keep the shock off my face.

"Yallz from Spoon are crazy or just very religious."

"Its Forks and no its just Edward trust me."

"Ever considered someone else instead of I dunno marriage?"

"No theirs no one else... Well there is but I don't love him as much."

"Ah tell Dr. Carson." I smiled as I opened the door to my blue cream colored house and the air conditioner smacked me in the face.

"His names... Jacob."

"Hey mom this is Bella." I said walking into my kitchen and sitting in one of the stools.

"Hello Bella nice to meet you." My mom shook her hand and turned to wipe of the counter. "If you guys want I just bought ice cream its in the fridge."

"Thanks mom." I got up just as Bella seated herself at my table. "Want it's chunky monkey.' I pulled the tub out and sat it in front of us with two spoons. She took one and dunked it in the ice cream and stuck it in her mouth

"Mmhmm that is so good." She smiled blissfully which I could fully agree on Chunky monkey was blissful.

"Okay so Jacob tell me all about him." I smiled sticking clump of ice cream in my mouth.

"Well he's from La Push."

"So he's french?" I asked. Me likey the frenchies.

"No." She chuckled. "He's an Indian."

"So he has an accent." Indian not really my type.

"No." She laughed again. "La push is a Native American reservation."

"Oh okay continue."

"He's like really really tall he calls me a porcelain doll because of how small I am."

"The skin might have something to do with it to no offence Bella." I smiled.

"My mother was part albino." She scowled. I see I hit a soft spot.

"Continue."

"He's really good looking, and tan and brave and funny but he's just not Edward..." She sighed.

"What's Edward like?" I asked cuz Jacob sounded fine to me.

"He's absolutely perfect He's sweet, and protective, and calming and gorgeous and his smile makes me go weak and I love his family and he knows exactly how I feel and its never awkward. Plus we've been through so much together." She smiled. I could tell she really loved this guy.

"Example." I leaned on my left arm.

"Um... Well at one point he thought I killed myself so he almost killed himself but me and his sister stopped him before it was to late." She looked nervous.

"He's that devoted." I was shocked this seemed like some romance novel with a guy that's to good to be true. She nodded a coy smile playing on her lips.

"Is there more." She nodded again smiling.

"One day I was in port angelus and he stopped four guys who were going to..." She lowered her voice. "Have their way with me."

"Where do I get one." I joked. She laughed. "No I'm serious." She smiled.

"Go for the pale ones." She had another one of those secretive smiles on.

"Okay..." I said slowly as if I was missing part of the joke.

"So what happens after you get married?" I asked sticking another spoonful in my mouth.

"We go to college in Alaska." She looked nervous and sad.

"Why Alaska?" I asked thinking how depressed I'd be there. "Do you have something against the sun? I mean Washington now Alaska."

"Perceptive." She muttered and I don't think I was supposed to hear it.

"I suppose but do you?"

"I love the sun actually."

"Then why would you go there?"

"I dunno Edward loves it."She looked sheepish.

"So where are you headed now Antarctica?" I asked digging my spoon back into the ice cream.

"No Pheonix sort of my last good bye to the sun kind a thing you know?" She stuck her spoon back in her mouth.

"That sucks!" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" She looked taken back.

"If it's your last hoorah then it should be something major it should be something fabulous!" I began pacing a scoop of ice cream making little drips all over the floor.

"What do you mean. I'm having a batchleret party." She said still looking shocked.

"No something huge before your forever tied to him. Something amazing to remember forever." I was still pacing before plopping my ice cream in my mouth.

"Like-like what?" She looked nervous but intrigued all the same.

"I don't know..." Then it hit me in the face. There was a piece of paper with the words Las Vegas written on it. "Bella..." I turned to her.

"What." She looked weary.

"Were going to Vegas." I had a sinister smile on my face.

"No way! No way! Edward would be so mad. I have to go see my mom and Alice needs to take me shopping and...and..."

"Those all sound like so much fun." I faked existent. She grimaced. "Bella live before you die." This seemed to spark something in her because her eyes became feirce and she smiled.

"Okay. Ill do it." I yelped and went to hug her. "Okay you look about my size so go to my room and start packing some light clothes and I'll go talk to my mom. Its on the second floor the white door with the picture of the half naked guy on it." She grimaced again and began going up the stairs while I ran to my moms room.

AN/ OKAY PEOPLE!! THERE YOU HAVE IT!! Bella and Kendra/ME are going on a trip to Las Vegas! Are they going alone? How will Edward react? Will they get caught even before their out of the startin gate? REVIEW AND FIND OUT I HAVE THE NEXT CHAP FINISHED SOP REVIEW AND I'LL POST IT!!- Demons Lolita :)


	3. Car Buddies

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or thing but the people and things you don't recognize.

WARNING!!

This may suck really bad but I had a dream about this last night so I just had to get it down before I forgot it so I just decided I might as well post it.

Chapter 2

I ran up the stairs to my room to see Bella packing a very large suit case with clothes.

"You got the clothes, I'll get some pillows and blankets." I smiled completely giddy about the turn around of my crazy boring summer.

"I changed my mind this really is a bad idea. Edward is going to be so mad when he realizes I'm gone." She looked deathly afraid.

"He's gonna kill us right." I chuckled.

"Not me but you it's a possibility." I could see she wasn't kidding. I gulped.

"We'll be fine but if we don't get out of here soon he'll be back and he won't let you go. If were already gone he can't say I word." I chuckled at how smart I was. She still looked uncertain but she grabbed the bag while I gathered some pillows and a blanket. We sprinted down the stairs and into the driveway were a kept my mustang convertable. Its was still very dark out the perfect time to escape. I jumped into the drivers seat and the engine turned over as Bella slammed the trunk putting all of our stuff inside and jumped in the passengers seat. Suddenly her phone went off. Oh shit there goes my plans.

"Its Alice." She said groaning.

"I know don't yell at me." She said opening the phone. "You weren't... You do. You won't? Thank you Alice." She squealed hanging up the phone.

"Alice knows and she won't tell Edward." She chuckled. "She sent him on a side trip told him I wanted Baskin Robbins to give us more time.' She laughed and so did I.

"How'd she know?" I asked.

"Oh.. Um... I txted her when I was packing."

"Oh now lets get out of here before we get caught by Baskin Robbins boy." I turned the wheel and handed her the map. I kicked my baby up to eighty in nothing flat smiling the whole way. Leaning forward and popping in a cd of my speed driving music.

"Is it just me or does every one drive fast?" She pulled on her seat belt eyes wide.

"Nah just me." I chuckled pressing play.

"And my boyfriend." She muttered.

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us!_

_Starting from here, let's make a promise_

_You and me, let's just be honest_

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_

_Even the night that falls all around us_

_Soon there will be laughter and voices_

_Beyond the clouds over the mountains_

_We'll run away on roads that are empty_

_Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_they're not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_they're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_(Not..)_

_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us.._

_(Not gonna get us)_

_They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us._

_Not gonna get us_

_NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!_

**Even Bella screamed along with that part and we began laughing a swinging our hair around like maniacs**

_(Not gonna get us)_

_Get Us, get us.._

_(Not gonna get us)_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_We'll run away, keep everything simple_

_Night will come down, our guardian angel_

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty_

_Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

_My love for you, always forever_

_Just you and me, all else is nothing_

_Not going back, not going back there_

_They don't understand,_

_They don't understand us_

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)_

_Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)_

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us.._

_Not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_they're not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_they're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_(Not gonna get us)_

_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_(Not gonna get us)_

_Not gonna get us, get us_

_Not gonna get us, get us_

_Not gonna get us" _

We got on the high way when the song changed and we smiled at one another and began rock out air guitar style. Some guys pulled up on the side of us and rolled down the window. They began to bang their heads along with it smiling the whole time.

"Im Stephen, and this is Tyler." He nodded to the blonde boy sitting next to him.

"I'm Kendra and this little prude here is Bella." I yelled back. Bella hit my arm but smiled shyly up at them any way.

"Where are you guys headed?" Tyler screamed.

"Vegas." Me and Bella yelled at the same time.

"Why?"

"Bella here's getting married and it's sort of last hoorah." I yelled smirking.

"Married?" They said in unison .

"Yeah don't rub it in." She yelled smiling.

"How old are you guys?" The brown haired one asked.

"Im seventeen." I said flipping my blonde hair over my shoulder.

"Im eighteen." Bella said.

"Do you guys mind if we come with?" Stephan asked. Bella's eyes got wide but I smiled.

"What do you think Bella?" I asked.

"Um... Okay." She then smiled.

"Meet us at the diner down the street we'll get some milk shakes and you guys can hop in." I yelled speeding off. They tried to race us but I sped up and my mustang having twice the horse power to their little Honda. We reached the diner and we pulled in and walked inside to get the milkshakes. Me and Bella got a table and ordered four chocolate milk shakes. Bella sat next to me biting her lip nervously. The guys walked in and one had short cropped brown hair and green eyes and the other had shaggy blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hey." They smiled holding out their hand. I shook Stephan's well Bella shook Tyler's then we swapped but to my surprise he brushed a tender kiss to my knuckle. I must have blushed about seven different shades because even Bella laughed. He smiled the took his seat facing across from me.

"So It's okay we travel with you all the way to Vegas?" Stephen asked double checking. Surprisingly it was Bella who answered.

"Yeah." She smirked. "It'll be fun to see Kendra looking sheepish for once." She chuckled and I hit her shoulder.

"Okay we better get on the road because Bella's crazy fiancé could be back from Baskin Robins any second now." I chuckled.

"Well if he want's to take you he's going to have to go through us." Stephan said flexing his very impressive muscles with a smile but again to my surprise Bella broke out laughing hysterically.

"No we wouldn't want that." She laughed getting to her feet. Again I felt like I was missing a part of the joke. We got back to the car and Tyler and Stephan climbed in the back. Bella was at my side and had pressed play on my speeding cd. I grinned like cheshire cat and put it in drive. We were back on the highway wind blowing threw our hair.

"Don't forget we need to stop somewhere and get some clothes you know?" Stephan reminded me nodding his head to metro station.

"Duh. When we stop we'll get you some." I smile into my review mirror.

"So where's are first stop." Tyler asked.

"We have to drive until morning then we can stop somewhere." Bella claimed.

"Why?' I asked.

"We just do trust me." Bella said nervously.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"I'll drive at night if you guys want." Tyler offered. "Im on a full cup of coffee."

"Nah me and Bella can't sleep we ate like a gallon of chunky moneky." Bella giggled and patted her full sttomuch.

"Alright." Stephan chuckled. "Me and Tye will take the day shift then rest the next night?" He asked.

"Sounds great." Me and Bella said in unison.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Stephan asked.

"Edward."

"Edward? He sound's like my grand-pa." Tyler snorted.

"It's just a really old name. He himself is...seventeen." Again with that twisted little smile.

"Your older then him that's not right." Stephan claimed.

"Again don't rub it in.' She grumbled.

"Alright." They both said in unison holding their hands up in defense.

"Should we sleep now?" Stephan asked.

"Your going to need you energy for tomorrow's drive." Bella said.

"Alright. Night Kendra, Steve, Bella." Tyler said grabbing a pillow and leaning against the door as the night air swallowed us.

"Night car buddies." Stephan chuckled sleepily taking another pillow and leaning against the opposite door.

"You can sleep to Bells." I told her.

"Nah because I plan on you staying awake with me on my shift." She giggled changing the song.

Ooh don't be shy

Feed your appetite

You got that rocket fuel

Ignition ready oooh..

**I say to Bella smiling and she sang back...**

Ooh Ooh, so fire it up

Don't hide it, hype it up

They're watching us so what

Don't you know that...

**Then I sang the bridge...**

Some people are born to shut up and sit behind a desk

Some people are born to be safe and cannot take a risk

Handcuff up your boss yeah, be rough me might like it like it

He'll get a rise, you'll get a raise

Don't tell his wife about it

**Then we sang the chorus together to the sky!**

Ooh, it's your duty duty

To shake that booty booty

Small, fat or round or juicy

You are what they desire

Ooh, it's your duty duty

To shake that booty booty

So what you waiting for

You are what they desire

Shake it shake it shake it shake it

You are what they desire

Ooh, straight or gay

Just swing it either way

You've got to whip it up

Into a frenzy

Ooh, it's what you feel

Get that flesh out for real

Flash it, it's no big deal

Don't you know that...

"Have you ever." I suggested.

"Alright." She smiled leaning on her door.

"Have you ever kissed another boy besides Edward?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah..." Her cheeks flushed.

"Tell!" I said excitedly

"Jacob..."

"Ah the notorious Jacob scored?" I asked in a scandalous voice.

"Yeah..."

"While you were dating Edward?"

"Yeah..." I almost crashed the car.

"Oh my god tell me the story!" I shrieked.

"Okay... Well he was threatening to kill him self and I didn't want him to so I let him kiss me..."

"What is it with you people in Sporks and suicide?" I asked throwing my free hand in the air.

"Its Forks and I have no idea." She laughed finally.

"Okay your turn." I said.

"Have you ever... Had a three some?" She blushed.

"Yeah..." I blushed too.

"Two boys or two girls." She grinned cheekily.

"Two boys and I don't think that's any of your business little miss Albino." I pushed her playfully grinning the whole time.

"Hey don't go there and how'd you score that?" She asked.

"Two bi guys." I smirked.

"Ah..."

"My turn have you ever... Stolen anything?"

"Well I rode in a stolen car does that count?" She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah who stole it?"

"Alice and Edward." She giggled.

"So he's not a prude?" I asked.

"No he is he just needed the car." We both laughed.

AN/ OKAY PEOPLE!! THERE YOU HAVE IT!! REVIEW AND FIND OUT I HAVE THE NEXT CHAP FINISHED SO REVIEW AND I'LL POST IT!!- Demons Lolita :)


	4. Edward, Ice Coffee and Ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or thing but the people and things you don't recognize.

WARNING!!

This may suck really bad but I had a dream about this last night so I just had to get it down before I forgot it so I just decided I might as well post it.

Chapter 3

"Okay Have you ever had sex at school." Bella giggled excitedly taking a sip of her third ice coffee.

"Yeah in the locker room shower stall. God I swear I almost killed myself that day." She laughed and held up my coffee for me to take a sip. It was almost nine o'clock in the morning. The boys were still sound asleep and snoring quietly. "Have you ever... Had a fantasy about a teacher?"

"Ewww no. Have you?"

"No but I did about a substitute." She laughed and then we heard a groan from the back seat.

"I feel like I slept on a rock." Stephan rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well we haven't slept so zip it mister." Bella giggled.

"Whats with her?" Tyler asked.

"Caffeine rush its insanity. Here's yours." I passed them two fresh ice coffee's from our latest run.

"Thanks I could get used to this." Tyler smiled and took his.

"Don't because Im not always this giving." I smirked pulling over so we could switch drivers. I jumped out stretching my cramping muscles. Bella to got up and stretched against the car. I hopped in the back seat and leaned my head against the same pillow as Tyler. His hair smelt amazing so fresh and spicy. I cuddled my face in it just melting. Then I felt something warm press against my shoulder then and even heavier weight lean against me.

"Night Bella." I said wrapping my arms around her waist drawing her closer like a teddy bear.

"Night Car buddies." She giggled sleepily.

"Night." They both said slurping their drinks.

We woke up when the sun was just going down. I stared out into the beautiful area. It was apparent that we were outside a Mc.Donalds. Bella was still sleeping deeply. Suddenly her phone went off and I reached for it. The caller ID said Edward. I smiled slightly thinking of the two things I could do. I could A) Answer it and pretend to be Bella B) Anser and tell him to bug off or C) Let it ring... They were all so tempting but it seemed my brain was fully content with B). I flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"BELLA! WHERE IN GODS NAME ARE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I AM! I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING EVERY WHERE FOR YOU!" A thunderous voice came from the other side.

"Edward calm down Bella's safe but you need to chill." I laughed.

"Who is this?!" He yelled.

"Its your conscience we haven't spoken in a while." I said in a whimsical voice.

"This is not funny where is Bella!?" He was really starting to hurt my ears.

"She's sleeping shh." I chuckled.

"I am trying so hard to stay in control right now but I feel the urge to crush something." Edward's tight voice said through obviously gritted teeth.

"You shouldn't be so violent one would think you are an abusive boy friend." I tutted.

"Me an abusive- ERG! Put Bella on the phone." He growled.

"Yes Mr. Cranky Pants." I sneered. "But I feel impolite in waking her." I snickered.

"PUT HER ON!"

"Okay!" I tapped Bella on the shoulder till her brown eyes opened.

"Huh?" She said sleepily.

"Your fiancé is on the phone." Her eyes wenty wide and she grabbed it out of my hand.

"Hi Edward. Okay no need to yell. Calm down before you crack your phone. Im fine I'm with Kendra. Kendra is... My new friend. She is not evil! I will call you when I get back Edward. I can't tell you where I'm going but I promise I will be back." The guys walked out.

"Hello Ladies!" They called.

"Um... That was just erm... Bye Edward!" She closed the phone. "Phew." She brushed off her forehead.

"Angry dude." I laughed.

"He's...concerned." She chuckled nervously.

"Come on lets get dinner." I laughed jumping out of the car pulling Bella by her arm. We ran inside where they had grabbed a table. I sat down next to Bella and we began to dig into the pile of fries.

"You guys should know were running low on money." They said frowning. "We'll pay you back when we get home but we left our credit cars home." They grimaced.

"Oh thats cool we have... No money." My voice dropped.

"What!" Bella shrieked.

"My mom confiscated my debit card! She must have forgot that little factor.' I felt like crying.

"Edwards the monitor of the money." Bella looked even paler then usual.

"So what your saying here is we have all of twenty three dollars and sixty two cents?" Tyler ocean eyes were wide.

"Erm I-I have a five in my glove compartment..." I trailed off my voice empty.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Bella exclaimed. "I'm just going to call Edward and have him pick me up." She growled and got up with her phone. I put my head down.

"Kendra..." Tyler said.

"I'm not in the mood." I moaned.

"No I have an idea." He said excitedly. Something in his voice told me to look up.

"What?" I asked.

"Me and Steve saw a sign on the way here..." He trailed off dubiously.

AN/ What is Tye's dubiose plan? You'll have to keep reading to find out wont yah? REVIEW AND ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE IT WRITTEN DARLINGS!! - Demons Lolita :)


End file.
